The present invention relates to the use of piperidine derivatives as selective CCR3 antagonists for the treatment of asthma. The invention also relates to a genus of novel compounds useful as selective CCR3 antagonists, pharmaceutical compositions comprising the novel compounds, and methods of treatment using the novel compounds. Additional novel compounds having CCR3 antagonist activity are also claimed.
Piperidine derivatives useful as CCR3 antagonists are disclosed in WO 01/77101. Piperidine-derivative muscarinic antagonists useful in the treatment of cognitive disorders such as Alzheimer's disease are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,883,096; 6,037,352; 5,889,006; 5,952,349; and 5,977,138. Piperidine-derivative CCR5 antagonists useful in the treatment of HIV and inflammatory diseases such as rheumatoid arthtitis are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,930.